Love At First Glance
by past.and.present
Summary: Harry and Hermione in a basic romantic plot with a few twists, rated R for later chapters wink wink. This is my first fic, so I hope you enjoy.


Title: **Love At First Glance.**

Characters: Hermione and Harry.

Overview: Hermione reads a book, and then the flirting starts … next chapter up soon.

**Chapter 1: A book, and some beautiful mishaps. **

The young girl quietly sat in a distant corner of the lobby, her angelic face lit up only by the nearby candles as she continued to read her very interesting book. Every now and then her facial expressions would change for a moment and then return to her concentrated gaze, as she got more interested in her book.

Then suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a boy appeared behind her and glanced over her shoulder, trying to get a peek at her book. His soft breathing against her neck caught her attention and she slowly moved her eyes away from her book and upon his face. He smiled innocently as he silently apologized for interrupting her. She gave him a slight smirk and returned her deep brown eyes to her book once again. She obviously didn't mind his presence as she continued to read. After a while he got tired of trying to understand her book (she was a few chapters from the end), so he slowly backed away and took a seat on the comfy couch near the fireplace.

He sat there for a while, every now and then glancing over at her to see if she was finished yet. As soon as he noticed her reading the last page, he leapt up casually and walked back over to stand behind her once again. She sighed as she finally finished the last page, with a faraway look upon her face, almost looking as if she never wanted the book to come to an end.

His stare was almost mimicking hers, but in a slightly different way as his sparkling green eyes rested upon her glowing face. She sighed once again and broke both of their stares, as she got up, book in hand, and sat down on the couch. He slowly followed her lead, sitting beside her.

She was the first to start a conversation, after a bit of nervousness. Her words were fluid and planned out, as she thought about her words before she said them. His, on the other hand, seemed to be blurted out as if he was very tired, or just not very interested in the conversation.

"So … umm … how was your day today?"

"Oh, it was ok … that test in Herbology was a little challenging, but other than that my day was oddly normal, how about you?"

"Same here, today has been a very boring day."

"Tell me about it … anyways, how was that book you just finished? Was it good? Or should I not invest my time into reading it."

"It was great! I mean not to be a nerd or anything, but that was one of the best books I've ever read", she says as she slowly hands him the book. He takes it carefully, planning the slight touch as his palm slides over her fingertips.

The next day, in Herbology class, they both came in and got seated in a very lazy fashion, being as both of them stayed up half the night just talking about the book.

As they sat down beside each other they both gave the other a smile and a quiet laugh, remembering the fun they had last night, just talking and getting to know on another. But there pleasure didn't last long because today they were to get their test results back from the previous day.

Their teacher came in with a slight look of disgust upon her face, probably from staying up all night and grading bad tests. She sighed as she began passing the tests back.

She got her test results first and had a slightly displeased look on her face, even though she had passed almost with flying colors, she got a low A. His face on the other hand, had a very embarrassed look upon it, him knowing the high regard she had for grades, and his test results. He had gotten a low D.

She slowly reached over to grab his paper, and him catching her slow movements, moved his paper out of his reach as he slightly stuck his tongue out at her. She got very annoyed at this, and decided to stand up and rip the piece of paper out of his grasp to look at his grade. She sat back down, a very astonished and slightly vexed look on her face. She turned her glace back towards face, returning his paper, waiting for an explanation from him. When he didn't speak, she asked him why he had gotten such a bad grade on an "easy" test.

"So … do you care to explain your test results?"

He slight cringes at her tone of voice and then answers in a guilty tone, "Umm, … well … I dunno … I just guess that I didn't really try …".

"Well it obviously shows", she says as she doubles back over what she just said in her mind gosh … I really sound like his mother … maybe I should lay off a bit …. (Author's side note: text is implying someone's thoughts.)

He just looks into her eyes, giving him her puppy-dog stare, not wanting to disappoint her.

She smiles softly and apologizes for what she just said, knowing that she shouldn't be that harsh about his grades. "I'm sorry … I just get a little to into things sometimes, forgive me?"

He sighs with relief and answers her, "You're forgiven, you don't have to apologize for something that you meant to say correctly … I should think more about my grades, and not just let my thoughts of fame carry me through life."

They both laugh softly and smile at each other, loving their relationship as friends who fight like an old married couple. As the class ends, they pick up their things and exit side by side, saying goodbye to each other silently as they exit in different directions. Through the rest of the day, they both think about one another in every one of their classes, desperately wanting to return to their common room, where they can be together again.

(End of chapter one.) Author's Note: Do ya'll think I should continue with the story? Oh, and I promise that if I continue things between them will start to get more "friendly". Give me comments, compliments, and/or ridicule; just give me something! Please? Thanks in advance, your loving author, Adria.


End file.
